


The New Girl Clarke

by bellsxgriffin



Category: New Girl, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Multi, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsxgriffin/pseuds/bellsxgriffin
Summary: What happens when Clarke Griffin moves into a new apartment with three men she's never met before, after coming home one day to find her boyfriend cheating on her.Bellamy Blake, John Murphy and Monty Green never expected this bubbly girl to walk into their home one day and ask for a place to stay, but, here they are.





	The New Girl Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this fic isn't too serious, it's based of the TV show New Girl but with our beloved characters from the 100

Chapter 1

“So you know in horror movies when the girl is home alone and she hears something in the basement, so she decides to go down there and then she gets murdered? Well, uh, my stories kind of like that”

The three boys sat on the couch opposite her in confusion, what was this blond bombshell on about?

2 weeks ago-

Clarke had been on vacation at her mom’s house for a month, every day she spent dreaming about Finn and how she couldn’t wait to see him again. In her view, he was the perfect man, with his brown silky hair and his passion towards the environment, just thinking about him made her blush.

She met him 3 years ago at a peace rally outside of a lab where they were doing assessments on deer’s, exposing them to radiation for a scientific experiment. She has always campaigned for animal rights since she was a little girl, she and her best friend Raven would find injured wildlife in the woods and help them, well, bring them to Clarke’s mom who was a doctor.

When she set her eyes on Finn, she thought it was love at first sight. His banner was huge with all types of glitter and spray paint plastered on it, she couldn’t help but laugh; being an artist herself it was all about perfection for her and his banner certainly did not meet that requirement. Still to this day, she can remember the first time they both locked eyes with each other, captivated in the span of 5 seconds, neither of them daring to look away. 

Even right now as she was sitting in her taxi getting ready to see him, she couldn’t get the image out of her head. 

Suddenly a thought crosses her mind, she was meant to call Raven telling her when she landed back in LA. She quickly threw her hand into her purse to get her phone, Raven was the most impatient person she had ever meet, and that’s saying a lot considering she had completed a four year apprenticeship at a hospital with patients nagging at her Twenty hours a day. 

“I’m not going to lie to you Raven, I completely forgot to call you”, Clarke muttered over her phone, she couldn’t lie to her, their friendship was too strong and developed to do such a thing.

“Seriously Clarke! I was so worried, I bribed Sinclair to let me finish early just so I could check up on you. I’ve got five cars that need fixing and I’m the only mechanic for the job.”

“Yes, I know Raven, you’re the best at what you do, we all know. Anyway you were at the bottom of my list of things to worry about, no offence of course. I’ve got a huge surprise for Finn tonight, I’ve never done if before so I’m freaking about”

“Ooh, kinky”, Raven replied jokingly, not knowing that what Clarke had in store for Finn, was in fact, kinky.

Finn had joked to Clarke one day saying he had a fantasy of her being a stripper with a heart of gold, when she told Raven the the silence through the phone was worse than being laughed at, especially due to the fact that Clarke had added on a little extra detail.

“He didn’t say he wanted to help you with college, did he?” Raven replied with a hint of amusement in her tone, she knew Clarke all too well.

“No, I wanted to create a 3-dimensional sex character”. No matter how embarrassing it was to say, she told everything to Raven so of course she had to tell her this too.

Clarke seemed to forget how there was another person in the car with her, as she looked up she just about caught the judging eyes of a middle aged man in the mirror, staring at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust, either way, she didn’t care. Tonight was going to be perfect, and nothing could stop that; not even a creepy old man who hadn’t taken his eyes of Clarke since she sat in the cab.

After what seemed like ten hours Raven finally replied, the silence in the car was deafening to Clarke's ears, 

“Really? What’s your stripper name?”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at this, she hadn’t thought this part through but now it seemed essential to make one up.

“Erm, I don’t know. How about, Becca Johnson?”

“Seriously, Rebecca Johnson? Your stripper name is Rebecca Johnson?”

“Boobies Johnson…Two boobs Johnson?” Clarke was really clueless about this topic area, was she meant to make the name realistic, judging by Ravens laughter she assumed not.

“Look at you, in the back of a cab totally naked”, a smirk appeared on Clarke's face, she had forgotten that all she was wearing was coat, perhaps that’s why it was so breezy? “I’m so proud of you!”

Raven had much more sexual experience than Clarke, her parents were more laid back so she stared off a lot earlier, whereas Clarke's mom wouldn’t even let her leave the house until she was seventeen.

After carrying on with a conversation about what Clarke had in store for tonight, the taxi pulled up to her doorway. She was feeling anxious, but excited. She tipped the taxi man and lugged in her suitcase, tiptoeing through the house so she can surprise Finn.

“Hello” She shouted as she walked into the family room, “I came home early”. She dragged it out in a singing voice, hoping to sound sexier.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?” Finn spluttered from his mouth, she assumed he was just in shock to see her, they had been apart for four weeks after all.  
“Who’s Clarke?” She asked in the raspiest voice she could muster. Whilst she untied her coat strap and let it fall on the fall to reveal her nude self she revealed her stripper identity,   
“You’re talking to, Panther boobs”.

Before she knew what she was doing, she kicked away her clothes and picked up a pillow to cover up her torso. She then started doing what she did best in awkward situations, singing and dancing. She hummed a tune and starting blaring out lyrics that she hadn’t even planned, “I’m doing sexy things…with a pillow”, she caroled awkwardly, nearly tripping over a table.

Finn was in so much surprise that he took a step back, stuttering over Clarke’s name. For some reason, unbeknownst to Clarke he kept on gazing into their bedroom door, she ignored that though; Clarke was too far in to put a stop to her performance.

Suddenly, she grabbed the closest thing to her, a plant. “I’m doing sexy things to a plant”, as she started moving the plant to the rhythm of her dancing she accidentally dropped it and the soil spilled all over the carpet. Remaining in the zone, she continued, and in her singing voice sang “I’ll pick that up…later”.

Clarke turned around and closed her eyes to finish off her routine, “Who’s that girl? WHO’S THAT GIRLLL? It’s Clarke”. As soon as the last word came out of her mouth she spun around sharply and opened her eyes, to be revealed to a woman standing next to Finn, in her underwear…

Shock and confusion quickly dawned on to her face, surely this couldn’t be what she thought it was, Finn was loyal to her, and he wouldn’t cheat on her. Would he?   
As if this couldn’t get any worse, the three Christmas bows covering all her private areas dropped to the floor, she was standing fully naked in front of her now ex-boyfriend and the girl of whom he cheated on her with.

Present day-

“And that’s why I need a new apartment”. Clarke finished off her story to the three men in front of her, who now looked speechless, but amused at the same time.

“I’m sorry, what was the question again”, she asked the one on the right.

With a deep voice, he replied, “Do you have any pets?”


End file.
